hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 25 (I love to go)
I love to go is the twenty-fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN goes on a surfing safari but Jup Jup takes away the waves. *CHARLI goes surfing. *KELLIE and Chats imagine a Snowy Beach Island where they go on holiday. *CHARLI wants to go bush on her next holiday. *TIM remembers an old dusty room full of old stuff. *CHARLI and Tim practice the waltzing. *NATHAN goes camping to the Grand Canyon and tries to make a donkey come along. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a hungry tortoise (Kellie) who gets excited when a possum (Nathan) tells her about a new veggie patch, she walks slowly, so kangaroo (Charli) and a rabbit (Kathleen) help her to find how to get faster. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E25.png Charli_S5_E25_1.png Kellie_S5_E25.png Charli_S5_E25_2.png Tim_S5_E25.png Charli_S5_E25_3.png Nathan_S5_E25.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E25.png Trivia *The Grand Canyon is a steep-sided canyon carved by the Colorado River in Arizona, United States. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Canyon Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari Jump up on my board with my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a surfing safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari. Let's go, let's go on a boogie board safari Hold into my board with my arms each wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a boogie board safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Let's go, let's go on a boogie board safari. Let's go, let's go on a splashing safari Jumping all the waves with my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, ina splashing safari Here comes a wave, let's jump for a while Let's go, let's go on a splashing safari. ;Body move #01 Everybody, come surfing with me, gonna catch a wave in the big blue sea When the wave cross over, it's like a tube, you're riding in a barrel, it's a very cool move ... jump on the wave, ... has come back, ... other way Chop hop next, ... without a care, do a little jump and spin in the air. ;Word play I know a special place, it's never far away There are mountains, there are beaches and it's sunny everyday I know a special place with snow and water fun And snowmen and sandcastles and lots for everyone I have a special place, I go for my vacation It's never far away because it's my imagination. I know a special place, it's never far away There are mountains, there are beaches and it's sunny everyday I know a special place with snow and water fun And snowmen and sandcastles and lots for everyone I have a special place, I go for my vacation It's never far away because it's my imagination. ;Body move #02 I've got a picture of you and me Down by the river, underneath an old gum tree We've got our fishing hats on, we're catching fish That's what I'm thinking, that's what I wish. I've got a picture of you and me Down by the river, underneath an old gum tree We've got our flat rocks for skimming up stream That's what I'm thinking, that's what I dream. I've got a picture of you and me Down by the river, underneath an old gum tree We've got our walking boots on up for a hike That's what I'm thinking, that's what I like. ;Making music There's an old dusty room in the house where I grew up And it's full of memories of days gone by It's a magic cool old place, I remember it so we ll And when I'm there, it makes my heart fly. There's an old dusty room in the house where I grew up And it's full of memories of days gone by It's a magic cool old place, I remember it so well And when I'm here, it makes my heart fly The treasures of the past hidden here in the dark Each one a story just waiting to be told Music, toys and clothes, they speak without a sound Whispering stories of the days of old. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Shapes in space Grand Canyon, here I come, down a steep valley track Strong donkey to carry my load, carry my load on the back Careful as we go, it's a long way below, let's take it steady and slow Grand Canyon, here I come. Grand Canyon, here I come, down a steep valley track Strong donkey to carry my load, carry my load on the back Careful as we go, it's a long way below, let's take it steady and slow Grand Canyon, here I come. ;Sharing stories Munch, munch, munch lotsa green stuff Veggies are such yummy food for me Give me, give me, give me lots of veggies 'Cause I love my greens for breakfast, lunch and tea. Munch, munch, munch lotsa green stuff Veggies are such yummy food for me Give me, give me, give me lots of veggies 'Cause I love my greens for breakfast, lunch and tea. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about waves Category:Ep about surfing Category:Ep about safaris Category:Ep about boogie boards Category:Ep about splashing Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about snow Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about snowmen Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about the bush Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about old & new Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about the past Category:Ep about the waltz Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about camping Category:Ep about canyons Category:Ep about the Grand Canyon Category:Ep about donkeys Category:Ep about taking & carrying Category:Ep about turtles & tortoises Category:Ep about hunger Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about possums Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about pogo sticks Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about wheelbarrows Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about skateboards